Fight with the Overlord/Escaping through a portal
This is how Fight with the Overlord and Escaping through a portal goes in The Return of the Overlord. Grogar: Orders, my Lord? The Overlord: I need more evil, but where to attack next? Grogar: Hm. smiles Canterlot! agrees pushes a button, but nothing works Overlord sees it isn't loaded The Overlord: What?! Stone Scouts are stopped by the heroes watches calls Jay Wu: Jay! fights a Stone Scout Jay: This one's out of the ballpark. Overlord growls turns to Kozu Grogar: General Kozu, see to it personally that the cannon is loaded! General Kozu: Yes, sir! heads for the heroes [ Overlord slams his fist The Overlord: Fine! I'll load it myself! takes down two Stone Scouts he stops two warriors Kai: Sorry. Only two can dance this dance. Alicorns confront the Overlord Princess Celestia: This ends now. turns to them camera zooms in and Shining Armor watch Shining Armor: The final battle has begun. Mac Grimborn: Let's hope they're ready. alicorns prepare Princess Luna: All this time, everything has led to this. The Overlord: Foolish princesses. I have waited for this in a thousand years. Princess Luna: Only we can defeat you. The Overlord: You think your pure alicorn magic can achieve what the First Spinjitzu Master himself could not? Princess Celestia: Your power is weak against ours. The Overlord: I'm gonna enjoy this. Twilight Sparkle: Eat purple! at him is impressed Cole: Show him! Overlord gets back up and blasts the alicorns clash with him blasts him into the forest Jay: Yes! the Overlord emerges in the air Jay: No! he charges at the alicorns while laughing evilly alicorns jump up and down approaches them The Overlord: The battle for good and evil. I can do this for eternity. But can you? Your friends can't help you now. You are all alone. alicorns are confident Princess Celestia: No, we are not. Princess Luna: There is enough light to defeat you. Overlord feels weakened The Overlord: Fools, you cannot defeat me! blasts him and pummels him Twilight Sparkle: We can try. clashes with the alicorns once again Overlord starts feeling weak Princess Celestia: Surrender! refuses The Overlord: Never! Princess Luna: Give up! Kai: They are the rulers of Equestria. starts feeling weak again he still fights The Overlord: You will perish! My reign is at hand! Twilight Sparkle: No! still grows The Overlord: Weaklings! grins The Overlord: Your rule is... Over! overpowers them and traps them in a sphere as he laughs evilly he throws them to the ground as Mac and Shining Armor run to them Overlord points the weapon at the alicorns The Overlord: You were always so... pushes the button The Overlord: Weak. weapon fires, but hits the Bounty as Atali is steering it Atali: I may not be able to fight, but I can fly! gets out as the Bounty crash lands Atali: That went well. The Overlord: Enough! We can't waste our time with these pests! We will go to Canterlot to finish this once and for all! Overlord, Grogar and the Stone Army go through the portal portal closes